Leuco Sapphire (Solstice)
This OC belongs to Solstice the Icewing, though I don't see why you would feel the need to steal a living hairball. Appearance It's unknown what she looked like before corruption, but her corrupted form looks similar to that of the Tongue Monster, as a bipedal, birdlike creature. Leuco Sapphire also has some insect-like characteristics, like her legs, antennae, and tail. Her matted fur is mostly off-white, and becomes fluffy for a while if washed. Like all Sapphires, she has one eye, along with two other eyespots that enable her to see in the dark. Her saliva is neon blue and glows in the dark, but has no special effects on targets; when not in use, the saliva dries and crusts under her mouth. Her "angry" expression never changes as both her eyebrow and beak are inflexible. Leuco's gem is hidden under her thick fur on her chest, has a triangular cut like other Sapphires, and is chipped from many years of a rough life. Personality Upon a first glance, Leuco Sapphire might seem to have no personality at all. However, further inspection will reveal that she is definitely not a mindless creature like other corruptions are made out to be. She is a curious, quirky gem with an intense glare and a somewhat dry sense of humor. She does not give a crap about most things, but can become very distressed by the sound of a warp pad, probably due to this indicating the arrival of the Crystal Gems. History Most of her backstory is unknown, but she currently lives at the Gem Battlefield. Presumably, she was a Homeworld gem who traveled to Earth but got caught in the crossfire of war. After Ruby Kyanite crashed on Earth, the two became friends. However, Leuco Sapphire refuses to leave the planet when RK suggests traveling to a safer one, creating a dilemma. Abilities * Weak future vision * Good endurance and speed * Night vision Trivia * Leuco has lost most of her powers after corruption, but she still has weak future vision. This allows her to hide whenever an immediate threat is 'seen', which is how she has not been caught and bubbled yet. * Leuco loves eating the strawberries that grow in the Gem Battlefield. Eating too many causes her saliva to turn a reddish hue, which can be a pretty disturbing sight. * In addition, she has mastered the art of climbing the floating islands in the Gem Battlefield, and can span the large gaps in between. She has fallen off several times, crashing straight into the ground 1,000 feet below, but due to her unperturbed nature, doesn't care much. * Since Leuco's knees bend backwards, she gets around much as a bird would: a sort of run-hop. * Her themesong is currently the remixed soundtrack of "The Answer", as it describes her well; it has no voices but constantly 'runs' forward with a powerful rhythm. It also contains motifs from Sapphire's theme. Gallery leuconight.png|Leuco's color palette at night. Category:Corrupted Gemsonas Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gemsonas Category:Genderless Category:Neutral Category:Sapphires Category:Approved Characters